


Bound

by Bangttaeng



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Human! Kihyun, Incubus! Hyungwon, M/M, Smut, Virgin! Kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bangttaeng/pseuds/Bangttaeng
Summary: Prompt: Hyungwon/kihyun with hyungwon as an incubi and kihyun is bind to him with a spell that was casted on him by his parents when he was a kid. Kihyun keeps denying hyungwon until he finally gives in and they ended up together. Top hyungwon, virgin kihyun and smut please.





	Bound

It's an ominous sight: a summoning circle emitting wavelengths of dark purple light; if one focuses, screaming souls that came from the depths of Hell can be heard.

The woman at the periphery of the dark magic raises her arms, effectively completing the summoning chants.

With a loud roar, the hues of purple bleed away, allowing for a dark red to take center stage. The colors coalesce, ultimately taking shape as a humanoid mass.

"I name you Hyungwon, Incubus of the Third Circle. Submit to me and listen to my demands, or you shall be banished forever," she intones, voice full of courage.

The Incubus hisses, squirming but contained in the center of his magical confines.

"Very well. I shall give you what you desire, but I shall need something in return," it replies, eyes flashing red in barely contained fury.

"Hyungwon, bring my husband's heart back to mine. That is my wish," she answers, wavering slightly at the heartbreak she is reminded of when she thinks of her partner.

"It shall be done, but in return, I shall have your son," it laughs, knowing it has won already.

"Kihyun? But-"

"No, Mistress. Promise your son's heart in return, and I shall take his innocence when I see fit. No harm shall be done to him otherwise; you have my word," he promises in a silky voice.

After a moment of deliberation, Kihyun's mother nods. "His innocence is yours, but his safety is also in your hands. I know your True Name, and if any harm comes to him, know that I have power over you."

Hyungwon smiles, fangs extending past his power lip. "Then do we have a deal, Mistress?"

She clenches her fist, ultimately breaking his restraints. "We do indeed. Welcome to the human world, Hyungwon."

* * *

 

"I told you no!" Kihyun shouts, hands fishing at his side as he tries to remain calm.

"But Kihyunnie-"

"No means no, Wonnie! We may be dating, but I'm not going to meet your parents! I know it's Lucifer- I'm not stupid!"

"But babe! I won't let them hurt you, but Lucifer really wants to meet the one who's managed to capture my heart," Hyungwon whines, turning on his charm as a beaten puppy.

"Your heart," Kihyun scuffs, trying to maintain his cold front. "More like your dick. Are you even capable of love?"

Hyungwon stops in his tracks. "Kihyun, I may be an incubus, but that doesn't mean I don't have human emotions. I've lived alongside your family long enough to know what it means to be in love. And I know that I only want you."

Kihyun turns back around to look at his demon boyfriend. "I'm touched, I really am. But you'll have to prove that with actions, not words. Tell you what, if no one hurts me, then I'll promise to be yours forever. If not, my mom will kill you."

Hyungwon chuckles, wrapping his small boyfriend into a hug. "Anything you want, baby. I know you just want to see me show off my powers. You have a kink for that, huh?"

Kihyun blushes. "Shush. You don't know that."

* * *

 

 

"This is Hell? It looks more like an opium den," Kihyun remarks, sniffing the air. "Smells like one, too."

Hyungwon laughs. "It's fire and brimstone you're smelling, and burning souls. But I guess there's opium somewhere in here."

With his quick reflexes, he saves Kihyun from stepping onto a trap. "Careful, Kihyunnie. I wouldn't want you to get hurt. Who else would I be bound to?"

Kihyun smacks his boyfriend."How about my mom, since you're taking that so lightly. Why did you even want that? I was ten! You pedophile!"

Hyungwon laces their hands together, ignoring his jests. "Because I knew that you were perfect. The son of a sorcerer and a witch is bound to have magic in his soul. Besides, I was told that you were going to grow up cute. That's all I need, honestly."

Kihyun posts, but he's secretly pleased that his incubus boyfriend at least finds him attractive.

"Speaking of which, it's been almost eight years since we've known each other."

"Yep. And only two since we've been dating," Hyungwon replies casually, winding a hand into Kihyun's hair to steady him for a light kiss on the lips.

"Wonnie-mmph." Kihyun is interrupted by his lips, gentle but insistent on entry.

After pressing them together, Hyungwon decides to tickle Kihyun, which weakens his resolve.

He takes the opportunity to push his tongue in, entwining the two. Eventually, Kihyun reciprocates, shyly following his movements and wrapping his arms around Hyungwon's back.

After a brief moment of the kiss, Hyungwon pulls away, and he giggles at how Kihyun follows his lips unconsciously before coming back to reality.

"...Don't say a word," he gripes, cheeks red.

"I won't! Besides, we're here! Remember to bow to Lucifer!" Hyungwon sings, almost giddy with excitement.

The devil himself stands tall but looks friendly, his red eyes betraying the evil he brings to the world. As it is now, he's calm and smiling gently at his son.

"Hyungwon, welcome back," he declares.

Kihyun gasps. "You told me your name was Wonnie!" He exclaims, turning to face Hyungwon.

Trying to placate his adorable ball of a boyfriend, he puts his hands up in surrender.

"That's my true name, Kihyunnie. I try not to share it because it holds a lot of power, and I wasn't sure if you were ready for that type of commitment."

Kihyun mulls the thought over in silence, but is interrupted by the Devil.

"Son, have you not taken his innocence yet? He almost reeks of purity," he rasps, voice starting to grate on Kihyun's nerves.

"No Sir. I have seen the ways humans love, and they only wish to give up their innocence when they are ready. I have felt this love for myself through Kihyun, so I wish not to defile him," he replies, holding Kihyun's hand tightly.

The Devil snorts. "You have grown weak. Begone with you; you have my blessing for the boy, but if you do not have his purity removed soon, others will start questioning your powers."

He leaves, form eventually dissolving into black shadow, leaving the couple relatively alone.

"I honestly didn't know you cared that much for me, Hyungwon," Kihyun tells his boyfriend, covering him with a passionate hug.

Hyungwon shudders at the name. "It's so sexy when you say it, Kihyunnie," he purrs, hands reaching around to palm at his boyfriend's delectable butt.

"Let's go home to celebrate your birthday, and maybe we can do some celebrating in bed, too," he teases, winking at Kihyun.

His cheeks flush and he smacks his boyfriend, but he smiles at the thought of spending the night with his beloved.

* * *

 

Kihyun was ten when he met his future boyfriend. Entering his room after a tiring day at school, he plopped down onto the bed and closed his eyes.

"Man, what a day..." He muttered to himself.

"Penny for your troubles?" A new unexpected voice replies, causing Kihyun to straighten in alarm.

Sitting on his very comfortable rotating desk chair was a man with dirty blond hair and a weird look in his eyes. He looked kind of bored but also amused, like a cat watching birds flying into glass windows.

"W-who are you? Are you my mom's friend? This is my room!" Ten year old Kihyun shouted, not really that surprised about strangers, considering his parents were well sought after magical beings.

"No, Kihyun. I'm here because your mother gave me permission. We're bonded, you see," he said patiently, as if he was talking to, well, a child.

"Bonded? What does that mean? Are we brothers now?"

The man grimaced. "You'll find out in the future. For now, just think of me as your future friend!" He said the last part in a faked happy tone, but Kihyun didn't pick up on it.

"Hm...okay! But only if you can beat me in this video game!"

Looking back, he probably should have asked "Wonnie" to clarify what exactly he was, but he would fine out when he turned sixteen.

* * *

 

 

"What?!"

"Kihyun, calm down-" His mother tried to placate him, but Kihyun wouldn't be persuaded.

"You want me to calm down?? The man I've known for six years is an incubus, mom! How could you have allowed him to bond with me??"

"Well, that's kind of complicated-"

"Really? What could have been more important than your son?" Kihyun shouts, feeling betrayed. The man he idolized since he was ten and the mother who raised him from birth were keeping secrets from him.

The incubus frowns.

"Little one, I'll have you know that I did not harm you in any way in the years that I've known you. I've kept you safe from harm," Hyungwon defends.

"Be quiet, Wonnie. I'm still mad at you!"

The incubus's eyes flash dark red, but the sight is gone instantly.

His mother tries again. "I had to do it, Kihyun, please, believe me. You know I love you, but a promise is a promise. He's not as bad as the reputation that precedes him, Son."

He takes a deep breath? Calming down his inner anger. Getting upset helps nobody- he knows this much.

"I understand that what's done is done. However, I would really appreciate it if you told me the entirety of your contract. That way, I don't get any more nasty surprises."

Kihyun is a shockingly mature thinker at the age of sixteen, but it's not unwarranted. Growing up with famous magical parents tended to expedite the aging process of the brain, and therefore he was really about five years ahead of his physical age.

Hyungwon sighs. "Basically, I helped your parents get back together, and in exchange I received permission to claim your virginity."

Kihyun's cheeks flush. "My v-Mom! That's gross!"

Sometimes, he can't help but become whiny and immature.

His mother soothes him. "It's not that bad, dear. He's an incubus, remember? He's experienced in this sort of thing."

Hearing his mother say that is definitely making him cringe in awkwardness, so Kihyun just mutters "Fine. But don't expect me to easily give it up."

Hyungwon smiles. "I wouldn't expect you to," he agrees, amusement dancing in his eyes.

* * *

 

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you..." Hyungwon murmurs melodically, strutting towards Kihyun in fishnets and an oversized transparent white shirt.

Looking up, his mouth dries at the delectable sight, and his tight jeans feel even more restricting.

"You're so cheesy," he chooses to say instead, trying to draw attention away from his steadily-growing bulge.

"But you like my cheesiness," Hyungwon replies, pouting excessively. It brings attention to his luscious lips, gleaming with a touch of lip gloss.

Sighing, Kihyun beckons him over. "I've never been able to resist you, huh?"

Hyungwon merely smiles, meeting his lover's lips in a kiss. "You've been mine from the day we were bonded, Kihyunnie. There really was no point trying to resist me, but it was amusing to watch."

He giggles, stepping away from Kihyun, who is now giving him the most adorable angry face.

"Excuse you, Hyungwon! I'll have you know that because I was underage, it was actually legal matters that-"

He's cut off by the incubus waving his hand, silencing his nagging tendencies.

His face turns pink in shock while Hyungwon smirk, clearly enjoying the power held over his boyfriend.

"You done?"

"I hate you so much oh my g-"

"There really is no God here to save you, per se. Just letting you know that."

Their teasing banter goes on for quite some time, until Kihyun has had enough of Hyungwon controlling his vocal chords.

He lunges for Hyungwon, who side steps him and trips him, causing Kihyun to fall facedown onto the all to conveniently placed bed in the middle of the room.

While he's recovering, the incubus weaves his tail around Kihyun's wrists, effectively restraining those limbs.

It's a long, dark purple appendage, texture resembling that of a felt marker. However, the feel of the tail is quite smooth, as Kihyun finds out when he attempts to free himself.

"Honestly, you continually find ways to annoy me. I'm starting to regret promising myself to you," he gripes, still trying to wriggle out of his makeshift binds. His hands can't get a "footing" on any part of the smooth tail, so his skin always slips off. The irritated pout on his lips directed towards Hyungwon when Kihyun cranes his neck backwards is proof of how much he enjoys being dominated.

Hyungwon stands above where Kihyun is lying on the bed, staring down in an imposing and honestly arousing way. The look on his face when he casually shows his dominance over Kihyun is undoubtedly getting him more than a little bothered in his pants, as proven when Kihyun wiggles his hips on the bedspread to relieve tension.

"Naughty boy. Who told you to be so shameless and desperate that you would hump your bed?" He moves his tail, pulling Kihyun a little higher onto the mattress, putting more pressure on his crotch.

Kihyun moans, both from the humiliation and the physical pleasure.

Utilizing his currently extended claws, he draws the razor sharp tip of one index finger down the back of Kihyun's shirt, allowing him to remove the shredded fabric. As for his bottoms, Hyungwon gropes around to his front, pulling down the zipper and giving his hard bulge a teasing squeeze.

"Please, please..." He whimpers, begging Hyungwon to give him some relief.

The incubus chuckles, words dropping with fake sweetness. "Aw, is someone feeling desperate? Maybe if you beg, I'll consider it."

Kihyun grits his teeth, not wanting to submit that far. There's silence until it's broken by Hyungwon's snicker.

"I suppose you don't want it after all..."

He whines, the thought of not having what he wants too much to bear in his fragile and oversensitized state.

"Give me your cock, please..."

"What's that? Speak up louder, babe."

Kihyun huffs but repeats his words.

"Hm..you don't sound desperate enough. Perhaps if I..."

He rips off the jeans, the last of the clothing on his boyfriend-turns out he had been going boxerless today-- and flips Kihyun over gently but effectively.

Moving quickly, Hyungwon dips his head down and licks at the tip of Kihyun's bobbing length, drawing a pained groan from his lover.

As soon as it appears, he is gone again, pulling back to an upright state that mocks Kihyun.

"Please, please, please, Hyungwon! Use my body, I'm begging!" Kihyun bursts out, causing a wicked smirk to replace the incubus's amused grin.

"There you go, love," he whispers, biting down on the lobe and moving to straddle the Kihyun's thighs.

He revels in the delicious moans that his boyfriend emits, leading him to leave marks up and down his neck and jawline with his slightly sharp teeth.

"Since it's our first time together like this, perhaps I should go easier on you..."

Once he releases Kihyun's arms, he's pushed back onto the bed. Their lips meet in a bruising kiss that has them rolling around on the bed, each trying to assume dominance over the other.

Hyungwon is victorious once again, laughing as he doesn't even break a sweat. "Don't worry, baby. I'll take good care of you for your first time. I'm an incubus; I know what I'm doing."

Rolling his eyes, Kihyun huffs. "Yeah, yeah. You can take my virginity, blah blah, just hurry up with it! My dick is so hard it's going to fall off at this rate, Hyungwon."

The incubus's eyes go dark, and he shifts into action. Spitting into his hand, he rubs at Kihyun's length, moving up and down to pleasure his lover. With his other hand, he summons a bottle of lube.

Incubi were nothing if not prepared.

Once his boyfriend is moaning again, he removes his hand from his cock, spurting the lube onto it and coating his fingers generously in the liquid. He turns Kihyun onto his hands and knees, bottom facing him.

"Don't clench on me, okay? I'll make this as painless as possible..."

As one finger tentatively enters his hole, his free hand moves to jerk Kihyun off again. While he flinches at the unfamiliar feeling, the pleasure coming from his front is enough to distract him. Couple that with Hyungwon's pilowy lips kissing his skin, and it's safe to say that his first time will be a good time.

After a while, Kihyun is loose enough for two, and then three fingers to fit. Reapplying lube once helps with the slide, and those sweet whimpers start up again once his deft figners locate his prostate.

"There we go, babe. You really should have submitted to me earlier, hm? I could've made you feel so good..." he murmurs, tongue flicking out to lick intimately at his ear.

"I-I'm ready."

"Mm..of course you are. So loose for me, I could probably just slide right in," he muses.

Contrary to that, he's gentle and delicate, easing his lubed cock in with a hand to steady himself. Kihyun whines quietly, the pain of being stretched out just a little too overwhelming. However, the slow pace that his boyfriend adopts goes to show that he truly does care, and the thought warms his heart.

Once his walls adapt to the intrusion, Hyungwon thrusts faster, relishing in the warmth that surrounds him. He's absolutely blissed out, hands holding his boyfriend by the hips and muscular legs propelling his cock deeper and further in.

Kihyun moans as the head of Hyungwon's cock rams forcefully, meeting his prostate in a rough kiss with every thrust.

After a few minutes of this, Kihyun tenses up. "Wonnie, I'm c-ah.." he whimpers, the fire in his gut burning up into an inferno.

"Cum for me, baby. Let me drink up your essence. It'll taste so sweet, mm..." Hyungwon reaches down to jerk Kihyun off, and just those few seconds of contact on his cock causes him to spill his fluids, spraying the bedsheets under.

The clench of his tight walls around Hyungwon is heaven, and he soaks up the power that Kihyun's orgasm brings. The sweet taste of a virgin is bested by none, and that rush causes a temporary high, boosted also by his own release into Kihyun's body.

"Delicious," he remarks, pulling out after a few minutes and moving to roll Kihyun out of the way of the dirtied spot on the sheets.

"You're bonded to me forever, babe. Isn't it great? We can do couply stuff and have lots of sex, and then I can have your flavorful essence whenever I want..." he sings, before being pelted by a pillow.

"Quiet down and bring me something to clean myself with. Being my boyfriend doesn't mean you don't have to take care of me after we have sex," Kihyun whines.

Hyungwon groans. What a whiny brat! "You're lucky I love you, Kihyun," he hisses, giving a dramatic huff.

Kihyun smiles tiredly at his boyfriend's retreating back. "Love you too, you insatiable demonic man."

**Author's Note:**

> To whoever requested this, I hope it was decent! I'm sorry about it being so late, but now it's finished!


End file.
